Helping Hand
by Ninnia
Summary: Jan didn't know why he helped Antonio, they had hated each other for ages. It was the look in his eyes that made him stop. The usually proud man looked broken, and that was something that Jan could understand. Netherlands x Spain AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Hetalia or any of the characters**

Chapter 1

Jan stared out of the window, waiting until the teacher had stopped droning on about why he was here. Classes had just finished for the day but he had to wait an hour before he could finally leave. It wasn't even his fault that he was stuck in detention, it was that stupid Spaniard's. Jan glared at the tanned teen that sat on the other side of the room, giving the teacher that fake smile of his. The smile that infuriated him every time he saw it.

As if he could feel a pair of eyes upon him, Antonio turned his gaze away from the teacher and met Jans. Green eyes clashed with blue. Antonio smirked back at him before turning back to the teacher. Jan quickly turned back to the window, his anger slowly rising. He really hated that man. The two had first met a year ago, when Jan had first started Hetalia High. He was going through 'a bad phase' as his sister liked to put it: smoking, drinking, drugs etc. Any kind of trouble you could get into, he managed to find.

He'd been out late one night when he first saw him. He didn't know what it was about the Spaniard that bothered him so much. The fake smiles, the cold eyes, the lies. In one seemingly innocent glance Jan could see that Antonio was a man who liked to be in control, to hold the power... and it angered him. He couldn't remember much of that night as he was high at the time, but he remembered the burning pain he'd felt above his eye. Jan raised his hand the scar that ran from his forehead to just above his right eye. It was a 'gift', a token so that he would remember not to underestimate Antonio. After that their mutual hatred just grew, it wasn't until last year that things between the two finally calmed down. The reason was in part due to Jan's youngest sister joining the school, he was very protective of his sisters and he didn't want either of them dragged into his messes, especially Emma.

"Your time's up. You're free to go, and I don't want to see you two back here again." Miss. Karpusi said, not bothering to look up from her marking. She probably knew they'd be back here soon. Jan slung his bag over his shoulder and quickly left the room, Bella would be worried by now.

"You seem to be in a hurry." Jan grit his teeth as he heard Antonio's voice. "Don't you want to spend some time with me?"

Jan clenched his fist and focused on ignoring the annoying bastard. He was not going to let him get under his skin. Jan just kept on walking, trying to ignore the teen that was walking behind him. He heard Antonio sigh next to him.

"You should act more like Bella; then you'd be a lot cuter." Antonio smirked at him "Just like your hermanas."

Jan spun round, slammed his fist into the locker next to Antonio and glared down at the older teen. The smirk never left Antonio's face but instead grew at the response he got. Something about this guy's reactions never failed to amuse him.

"Leave my sisters alone." Jan's voice was cold and threatening. If there was one thing he wanted to keep out of the Spaniards reach was his sisters. A laugh escaped Antonio.

"Oh, have I hit a nerve?"

Jan took a step closer "Leave. Them. Alone."

Antonio didn't say anything, he just continued to smirk at him. Jan glared at him one more time before turning round and continuing his way down the hall. Antonio looked like he was about to follow him when a voice called his name. He spun round to see Francis and Gilbert walking up to him.

"Toni, did you have to get detention? It's so unawesome to make me stay at school this long."

Antonio smiled at Gilbert "But it was so much fun."

Gilbert just raised a brow at him before shaking his head. "You know, I really don't get what's going on in that head of yours." Antonio just smiled and turned back to look at Jan's retreating form. Francis followed Antonio's gaze.

"I don't understand your fascination with that boy."

Antonio continued to watch Jan leave the school. He didn't really know either. Gilbert pushed himself off the wall.

"Well I'm bored now so can we get going?" Without waiting for an answer, Gilbert turned and started to walk towards the school entrance. Francis followed him shortly afterwards. Antonio gave Jan one last look before following his friends.

"Detention! Again!" Jan flinched as Bella screeched in his ear. He had been right, Bella had been worried about him,very worried in fact. As soon as he opened the door she was right there, in his face demanding to know where he'd been. Needless to say she wasn't happy when she found out.

"Jan, you promised you'd stop getting into trouble." Jan opened his mouth to object but Bella just held up her hand. "I don't want to hear the excuses or that it was Antonio's fault."

Jan bit his tounge to hold back what he wanted to say. For some reason, completely unknown to him, Bella had taken a liking to Antonio. This had caused a rift to grow between the once close siblings. Sure they still cared for each other but when Antonio was brought up Bella would take his side over Jan's.

"I mean for once can't you think about how your actions effect others?"

That was it. Bella jumped when Jan slammed his fist down on the table. He usually kept control of his temper when he was with his sisters but today he just couldn't put up with anything she had to say about him or Antonio.

"I'm fed up with you whining at me to stay out of trouble because I have! I could get into a lot worse if I wanted to Bella! A lot worse and you know it. So don't complain to me about this little problem!" Jan was breathing hard once he was finished. Bella just stared wide-eyed at him. She had seen Jan lose his temper before but he had never lost it with her. They were both silent, waiting for the other to speak first.

"Jan..." A faint voice called from behind them.

Jan spun round to see Emma standing in the doorway looking at him and Bella. Her eyes were calm, not judging either of them just curious to know what had caused her usually calm brother to snap. Jan took a step back from Bella, his eyes were downcast, ashamed that he had lost his cool with Bella.

"I've got to go." Jan grabbed his jacket and walked past Emma without a glance back.

Bella ran after him "Jan! Where are you going?"

Jan didn't stop: he grabbed his keys and opened the front door. Glancing back at Bella he simply replied.

"I don't know."

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. I've been suffering from a really really bad case of writers block. I couldn't think of anything to write, but with a little motivation from my sister (AKA Garnet Moon) I finally got off my bum and wrote something. Yay. Anyway this is my first time writing a chaptered story so tell me what you think and if you think I managed to keep everyone in character.**

**Jan: Netherlands**

**Bella: Belgium**

**Emma: Luxembourg**

**Oh and any advice you could give is welcomed. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jan walked down a dimly lit street. He shivered and pulled his jacket tighter. He hadn't been lying when he'd told Bella he didn't know where he was going. At first he'd thought about going to a bar and getting drunk but before he even managed to take a step into the bar he'd seen his sister's disappointed face. Jan sighed and kept walking, trying to ignore the cold that bit at his fingers. He didn't plan on staying out to long; just long enough for him to calm down.

As Jan made his way down the street a groan caught his attention. Jan stopped when he heard the sound. The street was empty now; everyone was either at home or in the clubs. Jan shrugged; it must have been his imagination. He was about to head home when he heard it again. This time he heard where it came from. Jan jogged up the street until he came to an alley just a little further up the street. Jan peered into the alley.

"Hello?"

There was no answer. Jan frowned and stepped into the alley, this time he was sure he'd heard something. As he got further into the alley he could see a figure hunched over against a wall. Jan hesitated before taking another step.

"Hey are you o-"

Jan's eyes widened as he stared at the familiar dark curly hair that belonged to the one person who had been at the back of his mind all day.

"Antonio?"

The older teen groaned and raised his head to look at the man who'd called his name. He tried to smile when he saw who it was but flinched when he felt the sharp sting of pain.

"Heh, fancy seeing you here."

Jan ignored Antonio and continued to stare at him. Antonio was covered in what looked like his own blood. His nose was bleeding and his swollen cheek forced him to squint up at Jan. They were silent, apart from Antonio's heavy breathing. As Jan slowly took in Antonio's beaten form a faint sense of horror overcame him. Antonio's small smirk slowly slid off his face as Jan just stared at him, shocked. As Jan continued to stare at Antonio he couldn't help but focus on his usually confident green eyes that now looked...dull.

Antonio flinched away from Jan's hand as he reached out to him. Jan hesitated before slowly holding Antonio's chin in a gentle grip, careful to avoid any bruise that was starting form. He turned his head from side to side taking in all the damage.

"You need to see a doctor"

Antonio's hand shot up and grabbed Jan's arm as he moved to pull it away. Jan turned to look at Antonio in surprise and was shocked to see panic clear on his face.

"Don't...Don't take me to the Hospital" his voice was weak.

Jan hesitated trying to figure out what to do, he couldn't force him to go but he couldn't leave him here to bleed. There was only one other place he could take him. Jan gently shifted Antonio and pulled him up. He stumbled as he slowly made his way out of the alley.

"No...I don't want to go..." Antonio tried to push himself away from Jan but all he succeeded in doing was pushing his already bruised shoulder into the wall. Jan was quickly at his side.

"Easy, I'm not taking you to hospital. Just stay quiet."

Antonio felt too weak to protest, he didn't know where Jan was taking him but he didn't have the energy to try and stop him.

"I don't live to far, just...try to stay awake."

Bella looked up from her book when she heard the door open. She'd felt guilty after her fight with Jan, she did care for her brother but lately they just clashed and fought. She'd been preparing herself for the worst. She could cope with a drunken Jan and she could deal with a silent angry Jan. She'd never thought that there was a chance he would stumble through the door carrying a bloody and beaten Antonio.

"Oh my god, Jan what happened?" She ran to them and quickly put Antonio's other arm over her shoulder.

"I'll explain later, just help me get him to the kitchen."

They moved Antonio into the kitchen and sat him down on one of the chairs.

"Jan what happened?" Bella asked again panic clear in her voice. Jan ignored her and quickly went to the bathroom. He opened the sink cupboard and grabbed the small green box. He came back into the small kitchen and placed the box on the floor by Antonio's feet before he knelt down in front of him.

"Jan!"

Jan turned to Bella with an irritated look on his face.

"I'll tell you later, now please leave Bella."

Bella stared back at Jan before nodding and turned to leave. She took one last look at Antonio before she left.

Jan watched her leave before he opened the box and took out an alcohol wipe. He turned to Antonio and gently turned his head to the side.

"This is going to sting."

Antonio bit his lip as Jan lightly pressed the wipe to a cut above his eye.

"Sorry."

Antonio glanced up at Jan, surprised by the apology. The two had never been civil towards each other so he hadn't been expecting anything. After cleaning the cuts on Antonio's face the best he could, Jan put the wipes away and opened some salve to help ease the bruising. Antonio stayed still and watched Jan work.

"Thank you."

Jan glanced up at Antonio to see the older teen avoiding his eyes, a faint blush on his cheeks. Antonio had been quiet and Jan had thought he'd misheard at first but judging from the other teen's sudden change in personality he guessed he must have heard him right.

"It-It's no problem."

Jan finished bandaging the cut on Antonio's palm.

"That's the best I can do." He put the salve and bandages back into the box before standing and putting it on the table.

"Did I miss anything?"

Antonio shook his head and an awkward silence enveloped the two. Jan tried to focus on packing the first aid box away while Antonio looked around the small kitchen. It was rather small but cosy, it reminded him of his dear _abuelas casa_ back in Spain. Antonio clenched his fists but flinched from the pain. He looked down at his palm and gently ran a finger over the soft bandage.

"Where did you learn to do this?"

Jan looked back up to see Antonio gesturing at his hand.

"I've had to clean myself up a few times in the past" The answer was short and simple.

Antonio nodded and looked back down at his hand. The silence returned and the two teens focused on different things, anything to take their mind off the silence.

Antonio jumped when he felt a vibrating in his pocket. He quickly pulled out a slightly battered looking phone.

"_Hola_?" Antonio grinned when he recognised the voice.

"Haha _lo siento_, I got into a little trouble."

Antonio held his phone further from his ear when Gabriel's voice became panicked and demanded to know if he was alright.

"Ah I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm at a...friend's house."

Jan raised a brow at his choice of word but otherwise stayed quiet.

"Si" Antonio nodded "I'll come home now. Adios."

Antonio hung up and turned to Jan.

"I have to go; my _hermano_ is worried about me"

Antonio left the kitchen and made his way down the hall; Jan followed and leant against the wall. He watched Antonio open the front door and turn back towards him with a guilty look on his face.

"If our positions had been changed, I cannot say I would have done the same for you."

Antonio paused before he smiled at Jan. "Thank you."

Jan's eyes widened as he watched Antonio shut the door behind him. He stood still for a while, Antonio's face still in his mind. He turned and walked up the stairs, past Emma's and Bella's room's until he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. One thought was in his head. It was the first genuine smile he'd seen on Antonio, and he wanted to see it again.

**A/N: Hey, here's the next chapter of Helping Hand, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think, any advice is you can give is appreciated like if the character's are OOC or if you think Antonio and Jan's relationship is moving too fast. Oh let me know if you would like longer chapters and I'll try to make the next one longer. Thank you for reading this.**

**Gabriel: Portugal**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jan made his way towards first lesson, his mind constantly drifting back to last night. He was exhausted, all through the night, Antonio had been on his mind. Even in his sleep he wouldn't leave him alone. Jan yawned and rubbed his eyes, Antonio hadn't been the only thing on his mind. It would be best for him to just stay away and avoid him but he wanted to know how Antonio ended up in that state in the first place. What had he done to make someone beat him up like that and then just leave him there?

Jan shook his head, it wasn't his problem and he wanted it to stay like that. He had enough trouble on his plate without getting involved in Antonio's problems. Jan opened his locker and grabbed his English book; he may as well just get the day over with.

"JAN!"

He'd just closed his locker when his breath was knocked out of him by the girl that charged into his chest. He held onto her shoulders and stumbled back to stop them from falling.

"El- Elizabeta!"

The shorter girl frowned up at him and slapped his arm.

"That's for making me worry, you idiot."

Jan just gave her a look of confusion. Elizabeta sighed and rested her hand on her forehead.

"Bella called me last night to see if you were at my house."

"Ah." Jan was surprised at first before he quickly hid it from Elizabeta, he should have known Bella would have called her.

"Ah! All you have to say is Ah! I was worried about you." Elizabeta waited for some kind of explanation, Jan just stared blankly back at her. She sighed and leaned on the locker next to him.

"At least tell me where you went."

Jan opened his mouth, then stopped, should he tell her what happened? Antonio's beaten face appeared in his mind. Elizabeta was one of the worst gossips he knew but if it was something serious she would stay quiet. He hadn't even explained anything to Bella yet after he managed to avoid her this morning.

Laughter caught his attention and Jan looked over Elizabeta to the end of the hall. His eyes focused the guy who'd not left his head. Antonio was laughing at something Gilbert had said, the bruises from last night barely visible unless you knew what to look for. Jan frowned as Antonio went to his locker with Gilbert and Francis acting like everything was fine. Jan clenched his fist as he watched Antonio wince when Gilbert shoved his arm.

"Well, were where you?"

Jan looked back down at Elizabeta who was looking at him expectantly.

"I-"

Jan glanced back up at Antonio to see the teen looking back at him, the smile now gone. His green eyes stared back at Jan. He must have known what they were talking about. Jan stared back at him for a second before turning back to Elizabeta.

"No-where, I just went out to cool off."

Elizabeta watched him, studying his face to look for any trace of lie. Eventually she smiled at him.

"Well make sure you get back earlier, Bella sounded really worried."

"Yeah." Jan looked back up at Antonio to see the Spaniard's back as he left for first period.

"Come on, we've got English first. I hear we've got a new sub."

Jan just nodded and followed after Elizabeta who continued to chat happily.

Jan slouched in his chair as the bell for the end of third lesson rang. So far his day had been uneventful. The only slightly interesting thing was watching Arthur's reaction to seeing who the new English sub was. Jan quickly packed his stuff away and made his way out to the hall to where Elizabeta and Arthur were waiting for him. Looking at the three you wouldn't expect them to be friends. Jan was silent and he intimidated most people because of his past, Arthur was hard for some people to deal with plus he pushed most people away during his punk faze. Elizabeta was the main reason they were now together, for some unknown reason to the other two she had set out to make them open up.

"How can they let that man teach! Let alone English?"

Jan shook his head as he heard Arthur's continued rant. Elizabeta smiled at him, ignoring Arthur as she'd been listening to him all of last lesson.

"Hey, you ready to go get lunch."

"Sure."

They three set off to the canteen. Arthur was still complaining but the others weren't really listening. When they reached the canteen they sat at their usual table at the back. Arthur's sister, Meredith, was all ready there waiting for them. She smiled when she saw them approach.

"I see Arthur heard who was subbing English."

Elizabeta laughed sitting across from her, "He won't stop whining about it"

Arthur sat down next to Meredith frowning at the two laughing girls.

"I'm not whining it's just, how can they let _Duncan _teach English?"

Meredith tried to hold in her laughter, and failed.

"He's not that bad Artie."

Arthur rested his head in his hands "He's going to make it a living nightmare for me."

The others just laughed at him.

"Some friends you are." Arthur mumbled.

Jan chuckled at his friends, momentarily forgetting his problems. It wasn't until he saw Antonio enter the canteen without Francis and Gilbert. Jan frowned, those three were always together. Jan watched Antonio look around the canteen. His eyes stopped when they met Jan's. He gestured towards the hall entrance before leaving. Jan hesitated, part of him was curious as to what Antonio, the other was warning him to stay away.

Curiosity got the better of him; he stood from the table causing the others to look at him.

"Jan?"

"I won't be long."

Meredith and Arthur returned to arguing about Duncan but Elizabeta watched Jan leave with concern in her eyes. Jan could feel her eyes on him until he left the canteen and turned to look for Antonio. Elizabeta was the only one apart from his sister's who knew what kind of trouble he'd been involved in; she was the one who helped him get over it. He knew she trusted him but he also knew a part of her would always worry when he left somewhere on his own.

Jan looked down the now empty hall to see Antonio leaning against the nearby lockers. He looked nervous as Jan approached him.

"What do you want?"

Antonio was silent and continued to stare at the floor.

Jan's voice was impatient "Antonio."

"Did you tell her?"

"Tell who what?"

Antonio finally looked up at him.

"Elizabeta, did you tell her anything?"

Jan hesitated, debating whether to tell him or not. He looked at Antonio, studied his face. Dark circles were starting to show under his eyes and Jan knew he had been worrying about what Jan would do with the knowledge of what had happened.

"No."

Antonio's eyes widened in surprise. He had heard that Elizabeta and Jan were close, so he'd expected him to say something, especially since he didn't owe him anything.

"Why?"

Jan looked thoughtful for a moment as he tried to figure out himself why he didn't tell Elizabeta.

"The way I see it is that it's not my place."

Antonio nodded "Thank you. Could you not tell anyone about what happened?"

"I'll stay quiet, is there anything else?"

Antonio was surprised by the harsh tone of Jan's voice; it was so different from last night when he was cleaning him up.

"Ah, yes."

Jan nodded again and turned around to go back to the canteen. Antonio watched him leave, with an unusual feeling in his chest. He should have expected this treatment from Jan; they'd never gotten along in the past so why would that change now.

"Antonio."

Antonio glanced up at Jan to see him looking back over his shoulder.

"Si?"

Jan looked around uncomfortably for a while, before looking back at Antonio.

"Go to the nurse if your chest is still hurting you, I couldn't do much last night so you should get it checked out."

Antonio waited to see if Jan would say more before smiling at him.

"Si, I will. Thank you."

Jan stared at Antonio; the same confusion from last night filled his head. He shook his head and quickly made his way back to the canteen. Twice in less than 24 hours Antonio had given him a genuine smile.

Jan sat back down next to Elizabeta who looked at curiously. She rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Jan, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just...thinking."

"You know you can talk to me right."

Jan didn't answer, after talking with Antonio he didn't feel like talking to anyone. What he really wanted was to try and sort his thoughts out. Why had he felt guilty after snapping at Antonio? He'd never felt guilty about it before.

Elizabeta carefully watched Antonio as he tried to sort things out in his head. She was worried about him, he'd just settle everything down and now it seems he's found trouble again.

Loud laughter filled the canteen and Elizabeta turned her attention to the trio that entered. Usually she'd try to ignore them but when she was about to turn back she caught Antonio looking over in their direction, more specifically at Jan. Antonio watched Jan with what looked like confusion on his face. He tore his gaze away when Francis wrapped an arm around his waist.

Elizabeta frowned and glanced between Antonio and Jan. What had happened between those two?

**AN: I'd like to thank everyone who's reading this and I hope you enjoy it. I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed, alerted and/or favourite my story and I hope you like the new chapter. Antonio and Jan's relationship will start to get better from this chapter as they try to figure out their feelings and get thing sorted out and new characters are going to be introduced, also let me know if there are any side pairings you like and I may try to fit them in. I now have a general plot set out in my head of where I want this story to go so I'm really excited because I'm really enjoying working on this. Tell me if you think I've got Elizabeta and Arthur in character please because I haven't written much of these two before. So once again thank you for reading this and if you like it, please review.**

**Duncan: Scotland**

**Meredith: Wales.**


End file.
